User talk:Princeofallsalads
RE: Archive No prob. Editor Hey I know you are busy with evreything but I want to ask you if you can be the editor for my fan fiction Dragon Ball VN. If not it is ok. 18:15, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks. I know youre busy so it's no problem if you can't become an official editor. 02:34, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Blocking users Blocking reasons Promotion to rollback Dragon Ball Club Thanks for your acception to the Dragon Ball Club, but just one thing. I'm not good at making logos, but I want you to do me one favor: make your own logo for Dragon Ball Club. The discussion will start at Tuesday 4:00 PM. Design the logo in any style you want. HalerN 16:11, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :That logo is beautiful, POAS. I love it. I appreciate it. DA Why did you change dragon ball da so much?Supereman 15:35, November 9, 2010 (UTC) new fan fic i may not have got anything done yet on my fan fic but i can correct spelling mistakes on your new fan fic if you like.Supereman 16:06, November 18, 2010 (UTC) AC Could you add dragonball AC to the list of Fanfictions on the main page..http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonball_AC Thank you 12:02, November 19, 2010 (UTC) GH and UP Hi can you please add Dragonball GH and my new fan ficton Dragonball UP to the fan fics list, please. 11:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Super Breath Request Hey, I'm requesting you to ban Shukaku the Sand Spirit, for repeated spamming and trolling, particularily to me and my pages. Thanks! -KidVegeta New Administrator Hello Princeofallsalads. After the incident with our most recent vandal, I believe we need to choose our next administrator now, rather than wait another few hundred articles, which could possibly be a month or two away. I feel we need this as none of the administration team are very active, and we need to address this problem. So, hopefully you agree with me and we can appoint our next administrator soon. Thanks. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:08, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : I feel that we should appoint KidVegeta. He is the most active user, is impartial for the most part and is well learned in grammar and he has earned it many times. If you disagree, we can discuss and hopefully come to a solution that please all of us. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 00:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know, there are no objections so I'll go ahead and promote him. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 02:49, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Hello there, Princeofallsalads. Since we want to move away from PTSN, get some new users on the site and overall make it better, I've been thinking about ways to improve the wiki, and I believe one of the first and most important things we, as the site admistration, need to do is to work on and restyle the main page. It's bland, unattractive, and what people new to the site will see first; that first visit could make or break their potential sign up. So, I propose we work the following things: *'''Change the overall layout of the page: It's just too ugly and boring and we want something that grabs the attention of visitors and users alike. *'Add more display boxes' (lack of a better term): All we have at the moment are the Featured Fan Fictions and the Featured Image. We, at the very least, need to add an Article of the Month/Fanon of the Month, and possibly a Quote of the Day etc. *'Replace the Orange for a nicer, more attractive colour': It really is an ugly, unattractive background colour that we need to move away from. Preferably, we would have white, or another simplistic colour. *'Have some sort of indication of the site's rules': As you may know, I'm working on a draft of rules and guidelines for this wiki, and we need to showcase them as much as possible. Obviously the main page is the most visited non-fanon page in the site, and it is where people will try to find information about the site from so it's the most logical place to advertise them. That is what I think is most urgently needed at this point in time, and we can add more options in time but this list should give us something to work off. After completing this we will work on other aspects and areas of the site, but this is the most urgent. I look forward to your reply. Thanks. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Main Page new features In my previous message about the main page, I stated that we need many more features on the main page. Seeing as the process of revamping and updating the main page is taking a while to get started, I need to see who will be doing what in regards to management and implementation of these new features. The first feature I want to get up and running is the Article of the Month. As you know, my skills are lacking when creating templates and the like, so, while I would be happy simply updating the Article of the Month, I need one of you to create the initial template. If we get this project up and running as soon as possible, we can move on to other areas of the site that need maintenance. If we move quickly, we can hopefully get this project complete by the end of the week and we need it done as fast as possible so that we may rise above and bury our past history with certain vandals... I look forward to your reply. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 02:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Leaving Hey Salads, iv'e been saying that i'm going to leave the wiki if things keep getting more and more ridiculous and HZ just told me that I don't have the right to make up rules to my own story. That was the final straw for me, if I don't have complete control over my own creation then i'm leaving here. I want you to delete VT for me and everything that has to do with it. 00:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, please talk to him. 01:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC) /* Your User Page */ I'll explain that: I watch Death Note. In my own terms, my suspicion of you has been started at 20%. A hacker: 70%. Any other user (this includes myself, to anyone who's suspicious to why I wasn't on for a couple of hours (Orthodontist)): 9%. A Staff Member: 1%. Think of me as L in Death Note. EDIT: And no, I'm not playing a game. My suspicion is now 27%. EDIT 2: I guess paranoia got me... again.}} Re: Hacked on your user page greatly concerns me.}} Hey Ultimate fanfiction =Look.= One of your users Hi there. I've never used this wiki before, but I got a notice on my talk page today from a user, Kazi22, who I had to temporarily block on the DB wiki (after about 10 warnings in 2 days not to edit war and to instead use talk pages). The message seemed to be him claiming to block me here, and then some mean comments about me lying. I don't know what you guys do about that here, but he doesn't seem to actually be a sysop, so I'll just delete the message and leave it to you. Thanks! --10X Kamehameha I was just talking to 10 about him abusing his admib powers on his talk page (I would have sent him a email but I don't have his email address). Princeofallsalads I do apologize to you for sounding like an admin here because I wasn't trying to I was actually trying to contact an admin from DB Wikia. And Nomadmusik keeps on adding that comment of someone flaming me. I don't have to keep things on my talk page I was just removing unneeded stuff. Thanks! Lil Kazi----- My Dougie :You there? --10X Kamehameha Thank you extremely much sir I really apreciate and respect you. Thank you soo much. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie Rollback Template Canon Policy and other matters of business Hey there. I recently asked Hyper Zergling to write up a draft of a canon policy for the wiki that we would be able to use for reference. Alongside this, I have moved Destructivedisk's Fanon Writing Guide to the wiki's main domain, and linked it in the rules. Anyway, while HZ writes this CP, or at least thinks about it, I propose we yet again make some changes to the site's overall appeal and maintenance. While not a long list this time, I still feel as though it is important: *Create a browsing page/area where users can navigate to the rules, canon policy, fanon guides etc. *Add a section on the main page where the above can be found *Create more site and navigation pages that can be used as helpful reference guides I am aware of the Canon Policy that KV has written, but I feel that we should have an article that goes into more depth with the canon policy and can be linked as a 'Further Reading' piece. But anyway, reply with your thoughts on this matter, and hopefully we can sharpen up the wiki yet again. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:52, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : Um.., yeah, didn't think of alternate meanings of the abbreviation when I wrote it. Saving time fail. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Bardock template posting SS11 Ban Look at DestuctiveDisk's Userpage. You need to ban SS11.I am Super Eman 21:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :While we shouldn't be judging others', I really do have to say that is a terrible lesson to teach a young kid. If I was a dick to everyone who was a dick to me, I wouldn't be in the position I am now, both online and offline. :Now, SS11, I am seriously considering banning you for a month for multiple reasons, though the most glaring to me at the moment is you refusing to take the blame; :If you did something wrong, it is ''your'' fault, no matter how much provocation you have had. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 22:56, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with you. SS11 should be banned for atleast 1 month. I am Super Eman 23:00, January 25, 2011 (UTC) That is crap, you got here before DestuctiveDisk, and DestuctiveDisk was joking most of time, thats just how he is. I am Super Eman 23:31, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :While I sympathise that you have been antagonised repeatedly, you have still broken a large amount of rules over the time you have been here. Destructivedisk will be warned not to do such a thing again. He will not be banned as he has not done anything that has warranted a serious warning thusfar. Supereman is right, you have been here longer than Destructivedisk, so that point is invalid. :I have decided that I will ban you for a month, and you will be allowed to return but while you are gone, I wish for you to consider this; while we have no business to tell you how to act in your personal life, we must maintain a certain behaviour standard here. While your parents may have told you to be mean to those who are mean to you, we will not accept that here. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 23:42, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Yes, he did give permission, and that was a mistake on POAS' part. While I agree with those templates, and I stress, to a '''certain extent, they are still innapropriate, or at least, harmful to the fanon's potential popularity, as well as possibly to the user themselves. While I understand SS11's provocation, he still has multiple other reasons to be banned. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 23:55, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I was not aware you had recieved specific permission to post such templates. Nevertheless, it was something POAS shouldn't have approved without proper consideration of the consequences. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 00:24, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, Destructivedisk shouldn't recieve a warning for he did obtain permission to post the templates. However, in future we should enforce that only the author of an article can post such a template, lest it cause unnnecessary drama. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : : You seem to be forgetting that SS11 has had numerous warnings in past about his behaviour and was only banned once by PTSN. It was his decision to attack Destructivedisk, and his alone. It is somewhat justifiable, though the attack was still an attack and he has had numerous previous warnings. Yes, I sympathise with him because of his antagonism, but punishments must still be given. What SS11 should have done is either talk to Destructivedisk about the templates and ask him to remove them, or contacted an administrator. And, I don't think KidVegeta would grant permission that another administrator has already said no to. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 09:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Block Reduced wars wiki Hi POAS long time no speak, how are you? I have a question for you will you come back on wars wiki? The wiki is almost completely innactive we need more users and more activity there, so if you come back, i would be really pleased. Also how do you make templates on this wiki? 18:44, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Wars wiki is an actual fanon site. 21:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks. 21:33, January 28, 2011 (UTC) A fan club db wiki RE:New Adminstator :Yes, Destructivedisk is correct. From noew on, administrators will only be recruited when necessary. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:34, January 31, 2011 (UTC) "Sockpuppeting." Pfft. I am not sockpuppeting. x]. Nice try though. LegendaryKrillin 18:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Irrelevant Articles Recnetly, SonikFan brought to my attention this article, which in turn made me wonder what's happening with our articles as we stand so far. My feelings are that, as SonikFan said, our site may eventually become essentially something for anyone to write whatever they want, then adding on Dragon Ball names. I know we have no rule against that, but I feel that we should encourage and emphasise writing proper fan fictions than just a lame, trying-to-be-funny couple of paragraphs. So, with that out of the way, what are your thoughts on the matter? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : So then, how do you feel about deleting said article, and others that we come across that are in that 'extreme' area? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ']] 06:19, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : : Hey POAS why dont you do reviews like the rest of us?The great Creator of Dragon Ball 17:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry Sorry ill take em down and add some others sorry nice story you have To Hell and Back Do you still plan on finishing part 3, or would you like for someone else to do it for you? I'm just wondering, because you haven't been active on here for quite a while. Please let KidVegeta or me know, thanks! -KidKrillin Dragon Ball DA: War on Earth Hey there. I've reviewed your story; you can see it here. Be sure to comment if you have anything to say. Thanks! -KidVegeta I could've sworn SSWerty banned you, but whatever. ~Hyper Zergling'' 16:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, my good fellow, I shall accept your offer of forgiveness, I believe it was. -The 112t Fan of Sonik Hey Poas, i know u dnt know me tht well, i have been on this wiki for almost 2 years now and i would like for you to review my story DragonBall: Dark Age